


Yurio's Diaper Stress Relief

by AnimeBoyDiaperLovers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Chicken Nugget Minami Kenjirou, Childhood Memories, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Diaper Wearing, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Stress Relief, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, diaper boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBoyDiaperLovers/pseuds/AnimeBoyDiaperLovers
Summary: Yurio is struggling with the stress and pressure of competition and his fame.Yuuri has a solution.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Minami Kenjirou, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minami Kenjirou & Victor Nikiforov, Minami Kenjirou & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Yurio's Diaper Stress Relief

“I’m telling you Katsudon this _fucking_ stupid idea is not going to work!” Yurio spat as, again, Yuuri ran his idea of how to de-stress the prodigy skater by him.

Yuuri felt himself sinking into the sofa he was sitting next to Yurio on, some random Russian daytime TV show on in the background of the St. Petersburg penthouse apartment they shared with Victor and Kenjirou (who were out walking Makkachin right now).

“Oh _please_ Yurio,” Yuuri begged, “we’re all really worried about you. You’re going to make yourself ill or hurt yourself if you keep this training and lifestyle up.”

“I’m a grown man! I can do what I want!” Yurio snapped back.

“That’s just it Yurio. You’re not a man. You forced yourself to grow up _far too quickly_.”

 _“NO!”_ Yurio shouted directly at Yuuri, who was trying hard not to cry…or give up.

“Please…Yuri…please.” Yuuri whispered and placed his hand on the younger’s cheek.

Hearing his real name come from Yuuri’s lips woke Yurio up and actually made him seriously consider all that had been said in the months, weeks, days and even moments before about his current but hidden weak physical and mental states.

It took him a moment to think things over until he finally relented.

“Okay Yuuri. You can do what you said. But please make sure it _never_ leaves this apartment.”

Yuuri didn’t say anything. He hugged Yurio and lifted him up off the sofa and led him by his hand to his bedroom.

“You lie down on your bed and stay there Yurio and I’ll get all that we need okay?” Yuuri smiled and Yurio nodded, already feeling slightly happier on the inside already.

Yuuri quickly returned from his and Victor’s room with what was needed: cream, powder and an adult diaper.

Yurio blushed when he saw his first adult diaper in the flesh.

‘ _So they really are real!_ ’ he thought to himself.

“Don’t be worried Yurio. I got you ones with Tigger on them.” Yuuri smiled and showed the design to Yurio, which made the ‘Ice Tiger of Russia’ smile.

“Just like my underwear when I was six.” He smiled, but Yuuri’s smile faded.

“Yurio. If you want to stop, please tell me.”

“It’s fine Katsudon. I’m here now so please carry on.”

“Okay.” Yuuri said as he placed the three items down on the bed next to Yurio and began undoing the Russian’s belt. When that was done he gently pulled Yurio’s jeans off of him and dropped them to the floor, leaving him in just his underwear and dark blue t-shirt.

“Undies next.” Yuuri hummed as his inner maternal instincts began to kick in.

Yurio looked down and before he knew it his tiger-print boxers where being pulled down and disappeared from view too.

He was now totally exposed and fearful of anything negative (or positive) that Yuuri might say.

However, Yuuri made no comment about seeing Yurio’s genitals whatsoever. He simply got on with the next task which was unfolding and smoothing out the Tigger diaper.

“I need you to lift your backside up a little Yurio.” Yuuri asked and Yurio did so, allowing the diaper to be placed underneath him in just the right place.

‘ _How does he know how to do this?_ ’ Yurio thought.

“Do you want to put the cream on yourself, or would you like me to do it?” Yuuri asked holding up the pot.

“Err…y-you do it.” Yurio stuttered.

“Alright.”

Yuuri removed the lid and put a generous amount of cream on his four right-hand fingers and lifted Yurio’s legs. The cold cream was then quickly and efficiently rubbed onto the Russian’s backside and around his genitals. As he did this Yuuri noticed Yurio reaching up to his pillow for the tiger plushie Otabek had given him the previous Christmas. The plushie was soon being hugged tightly and Yuuri lowered Yurio’s legs.

“Powder time.” Yuuri smiled and sprinkled powder all around Yurio’s manhood and the diaper’s insides too.

“Now it’s time to tape you up nice and safe.” Yuuri grinned and ruffled Yurio’s blonde hair.

All of a sudden Yurio began to cry.

“Oh no! Yurio what’s wrong?” Yuuri paniced. Had he gone too far? Was this too much?

“The TV.” Was all a chocked up Yurio could manage.

Yuuri listened to the distant sound of the TV in the living room. He could hear the opening titles of, what he assumed was a Russian show for pre-schoolers.

“Mama.” Yurio whispered and it suddenly made sense to Yuuri. Yurio must have watched this show with his mother before she disappeared from his life.

Yuuri placed his clean hand on Yurio’s cheek and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Want to watch it?” Yuuri asked. Yurio nodded slowly.

With that Yuuri brought the front of the diaper up and over Yurio’s bits and snugly secured it in place with the sticky tapes at the side.

“There we go.” He said proudly. “One clean, safe and innocent little boy without a care in the world.”

Yurio gave Yuuri a (very rare for him) loving smile and put his thumb in his mouth.

This made Yuuri remember what was underneath his and Victor’s bed as well.

“Don’t move Yurio I’ll be right back!”

With that Yuuri dashed out and returned as quickly as he departed with clean hands and a small plastic tub that contained two adult size pacifiers. One had a cartoon tiger on it, the other a cartoon chicken. Without thinking Yuuri removed the tiger pacifier and gently placed it in Yurio’s mouth, a contented sigh coming from Yurio as he began sucking on it.

Yuuri pulled Yurio off his bed and the pair made their way back to the living room.

Yurio loved the sensation of being in a diaper. It felt so warm and cosy. He was liberated from the world he felt had consumed him over his formative years.

The pair sat on the sofa and Yuuri began winding back the children’s show. As Yurio curled up on Yuuri’s lap Victor, Kenjirou and Makkachin returned from their walk.

“Ah wow! I’ve not seen that show in forev-“ Victor’s reminiscing was cut short by the sight of (finally) seeing that Yurio had accepted Yuuri’s own special help.

In fact he didn’t know what to do. Should he jump for joy? Cry? Kiss Yurio’s forehead?

Instead Victor felt Kenjirou tugging on his sleeve with a pleading look in his eye. Yurio saw this and looked on confused, but Yuuri on the other hand simply said, “We’ll wait for you.”

Victor and Kenjirou disappeared in the direction of the bedrooms, only for them to return a few minutes later. Kenjirou was wearing and adult diaper too! He was also sucking on the chicken pacifier and had only retained his yellow t-shirt. He was also hugging his own plushie, a chicken, also a gift from Otabek.

The penny finally dropped in Yurio’s head regarding how good Yuuri was at preparing him, why there were two pacifiers, why Kenjirou would walk funny occasionally, and why he was so calm now away from competitions!

“Come on everyone. Let’s snuggle up.” Victor smiled and sat down next to Yuuri but with enough space in between for two more figure skaters. Yurio leant over and was embraced by Victor, his relaxed and heavy breathing music to Victor’s ears, while Kenjirou snuggled up next to Yuuri. Victor and Yuuri placed their heads on their littles’ heads as Yuuri re-started the children’s show.

Much of the dialog went over Yuuri and Kenjirou’s heads but they could follow the plot and the adventures of the brightly coloured characters. Victor and Yurio on the other hand were singing along and quoting catchphrases in their native tongue.

When the show finished Yurio began crying at the music again, yet more memories of his mother flooding back to him.

Kenjirou hugged Yurio from behind and nuzzled his cheek as Yuuri leant over and helped Victor wipe the tears away from Yurio’s eyes.

“This will help you disconnect from the stresses beyond that door.” Victor cooed as he stroked Yurio’s hair. “Let go of all the pressure and let go of all your responsibilities. Yuuri and I will take care of you, just like we do with Kenjirou.”

Yurio looked up at Victor and removed his pacifier.

“Can I use my diapers?” he asked nervously.

“Of course you can Yurio. That's what they’re there for.” Yuuri smiled and patted Yurio’s diapered rear.

“It feels bad at first, but you get used to it, and Victor and Yuuri really don’t mind.” Kenjirou said, his comment slightly muffled by his own pacifier.

“Okay…can I have a nap please?” Yurio asked.

“Yes. Good idea. Come on boys, nap time.” Yuuri clapped his hands and Kenjirou raced off to his room, followed by Yuuri. Victor picked Yurio up and carried him to his room where he tucked him in to bed (the first time someone had done that to Yurio for over a decade).

It didn’t take long at all for Yurio to fall asleep.

For the first time in years he felt truly loved.

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters mentioned belong to me.
> 
> If you would like a second chapter please say so in the comments.


End file.
